Never Say Never
by The Phantom Rose
Summary: Harry's sixth year and takes place after OotP. He's trying to cope with a prophecy and Sirius's death. Because he's dead and he's never coming back...right?
1. A Sirius Nightmare

Disclaimer: Umm… If I owned this then why would it be fanfiction???

A/N: If you haven't read OotP yet then you shouldn't be reading fanfiction should you? This fic contain major spoilers about OotP- especially who dies. 

Harry Potter and Beyond the Veil 

There is a prophecy that was created nearly sixteen years. It was about a young boy who was born at the end of July and his parents had escaped the Dark Lord, Voldemort three times. It was said that in the end, one of them who be a killer, and the other would be killed.

The young boy's name is Harry Potter, and right now he is asleep in his tiny bedroom in his aunt and uncle's house. He was having a dream, a nightmare. It was the same one over and over again- it was his godfather's death.

*          *            *

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

 The second jet hit him squarely on the chest.

 The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the stairs again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

 It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch... And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…

 But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. 

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry-"

"We can still reach him-"

Harry struggled viciously, but Lupin would not let go….

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…. He's gone."

*          *            *

He awoke with a start. He thought that he would be getting use to the dream since it was the same one almost every night. But he still hadn't gotten used to the fact that his godfather was dead.

Why did Sirius have to die? What did ever he do to anyone? Sirius of all people was the least deserving to die. 

If only he had listened to Dumbledore and Hermione and continued Occlumency. If only he hadn't been so stupid and looked in Snape's Pensieve, knowing it would anger Snape. If only he hadn't been so stupid and forgot about Snape being part of the Order and gone to him first. If only he had remember that mirror instead of sneaking into Umbridge's office. If only he hadn't been so stupid to believe that Voldemort had Sirius. If only- he stopped himself. 

There were so many things that he could have done to save his godfather's life. Yet nothing was done. It was all Harry's fault. Harry should have been the one to die, not Sirius. 

He had thought things were horrible when Cedric died. Harry didn't really know Cedric. But now that he thought about it- he really didn't know Sirius that much either. He had only known him for two years. Now he would never be able to know him well or get to live with him instead of the Dursleys.

Why couldn't something go right for once? He couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. At this rate he'd be stuck with the Dursleys forever. Now no one knew how he felt. He wanted to throw things and shout, while bawl his eyes at the same time. 

"Why me?" he asked himself. 

He looked at the clock. 7:36. Time for breakfast. He jumped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He sat down and grabbed a glass of orange juice. He started gulping it down and looked around at the Dursleys. They had ignored him quite a lot this summer, but they all seemed quite pleased this morning. Too pleased to be within feet of Harry. 

"We've," his Uncle began, "have won a all-expense-paid vacation."

"Okay," said Harry, "Where are we going?" 

"We," he pointed to all for of them, "aren't going anywhere. Your aunt, cousin, and I are going to the beach. You are staying with this old lady down the street."

"Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry hopefully. Mrs. Figg was a witch and would be able to tell him what's been happening in the wizarding world.

"No. She's out of town." Aunt Petunia and Harry guessed probably something with the order, "It was Nym-something. I can't remember."

"She's going to look after you for the rest of the summer and she's going to drop you off at the station on September first. Now she doesn't know about- you know, so act _normal._ Now get packing. She'll be here tomorrow morning."

A/N: I know this was short but I needed a stopping point and please hit that pretty little button down there and REVIEW!!!! I will love you forever!!!!!!!!


	2. The Not So Old Lady

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. This.

A/N: Hey thanks for all of the reviews. Love you guys!J

Ch. 2 The Old Lady 

Harry went upstairs to his room and spent the rest of the day packing up in his room- exactly where he didn't want to be. For when he was alone bad thoughts started to poison his mind like-

_It was your fault he died._

_You killed him._

_Murderer!_

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted, accidentally out loud. 

He shook he head. He was being silly. Sirius wouldn't blame him. 

He decided to think of other things.

Harry started to wonder what Dumbledore would say when he found out that Harry wasn't going to be protected anymore from the Dursleys's. 

Then he looked over at Hedwig's empty cage (she was taking a letter to Remus saying that he was alright considering that his godfather had died just weeks ago).  He started to wonder what the old lady- whoever she was- would think when she saw Hedwig. 

Harry started to think there was a dementor was around- yet he knew there wasn't. He was just so miserable after Sirius's death- he hadn't even had the chance to say good-bye. 

Harry looked at his clock. 9:21. It was still fairly early but Harry couldn't take sitting there anymore.

He got up to close his window, but wanted to make sure Hedwig wasn't coming back right now, so he stuck his head out to see. 

It was a clear night, so clear that could see the stars perfectly. His eyes fell upon a constellation he had learned about in Astronomy. Sirius- the dog star. 

Harry felt the prickling behind his eyes. He got into bed and he cried himself to sleep.

*          *          *

Harry awoke the next morning with a rapping on the door.

"Get up, boy," said a voice Harry recognized as his Aunt Petunia's.

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry said, half away.

"Gather your things and get downstairs. She's here." She snapped.

"I'm coming," Harry replied as he put on his glasses.

He picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk, opened the door and went downstairs.

When he got there he found his aunt, uncle, cousin, and an old woman. She was tall and had her long gray hair pulled up in a bun. She was also seemed familiar. Though Harry was almost sure he had never seen her before.   She surveyed Harry through glasses. 

"Stand up straight, boy," she barked. Startled, Harry pulled his spine up as far as it would go. Her voice also seemed familiar and unfit for and old lady. 

"Well, Petunia, this boy will need some serious straitening up, but I think I can handle it. Good day."

She stepped outside and Harry followed. They walked in silence. Harry was still trying to figure out where they were going.

 The old Lady grinned at seeing him puzzled and said, "Wotcher, Harry."

"_Tonks?!?" _Harry asked in disbelief.

"Convincing wasn't I? Everyone said I'd be able to get you from them easily if I hate you. Any muggles around?" She looked up and down the street. Then she scrunched her face up in concentration and she changed back to her normal, pink haired self.

"So where are we going? Headquarters?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Fred and George have new Extendable Ears that can hear through the meeting room door. All of the kids are going to the Grangers. They're muggles, so naturally, Arthur's nearly wet himself already from excitement."

They turned down Magnolia Crescent- where Harry first met Sirius.

"Now I've got a portkey here somewhere." She muttered as she dug through her pockets, "Ah here we go."

She took out a rubber band. 

"Here, take hold. One. Two. One."

And Harry felt the imaginary hook being jerked behind his navel and was lost in a whirlwind of color.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading now please review!


	3. The Granger's

Disclaimer: I really don't own this! I'm telling the truth! Why don't you seem to believe me?

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to get up (and it's really short too- barely 3 pages, but the next chapter will be longerJ) FF.net was being evil again and not working, so I couldn't get it up earlier! L

~This fic is dedicated to all those who reviewed~

~So if you want to have a fic dedicated to you then REVIEW!!!~

Ch. 3 The Granger's 

Harry felt his feet hit solid ground again and looked around. He was at the end of the driveway of what clearly was a muggle house. 

"Well, come on Harry," Tonks said, "We're running a bit behind schedule."

Harry carried his trunk while Tonks carried Hedwig's cage. They walked up the door and knocked.

A woman with bushy brown hair that was almost identical to Hermione's opened it.

 "Hello Tonks," she said, " and you must be Harry. I'm Hermione's mother, . Well come in. Hermione isn't here, though, she's still on vacation, but everyone else is upstairs. Why don't you bring your things up there?"

Harry nodded as Tonks put a spell on the cage and his trunk to make it follow Harry. He went inside and found the stairs. His trunk seemed to know where it was going for it passed several doors and finally entered one on the left. Harry followed it. 

Inside were Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all playing Exploding Snap.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny who was facing his direction. All of the others turned to him. 

"How are you doing?" asked Ron. 

"I'm fine," Harry lied.

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"So why aren't you two allowed to go to the Order meetings?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Well Mum reckons we aren't responsible enough to join," said Fred. 

"Guess that's the price you pay when you own a joke shop," said George, sighing.

"So how is that going," Harry asked as he sat down next to them.

"Great. We've come up with quite a lot more items," said Fred.

"So what's going on? What have I missed while I was at my darling Aunt and Uncle's house?" Harry asked them.

"Nothing much really. At least what we know of. Which isn't that much, honestly," said Ron.

" Basically the only thing we've hold them say is 'Well let's not get our hopes up,'" said George. 

"Get their hopes up about what?" asked Harry. 

"No idea," said Fred rather quickly to give Harry the impression that they really did have an idea.

Harry decided not to press the subject, "So, where's Hermione at?"

"She's staying with _Vicky_," said Ron.

"Don't call him that," said Ginny, "Just because you're jealous-" 

"I'm _what_?!?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Well," said George, "Time for work. We'll see you later." 

There was a _pop! _And the twins were gone.

Ron was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, so Harry stayed clear of the subject of Hermione. Yet this plan, however, did not work when Mrs. Granger brought her up at dinner.

"Well, Hermione will be back tomorrow. I've just got her owl," she said happily.

Ron's ears reddened and Ginny rolled her eyes.  Fred and George (who where back from a "successful day at work") bit their bottom lips to stop from laughing. Harry had to look away.

A/N: I changed the title. I guess you noticed but anyway- I wanted to have an original name and when I was searching for my story I found that someone else had the title so BANG! New title! I know this chapter and this whole story basically is so short. The chapters will get longer!J Tell me how horrible it is please! (That means please hit that little button down there!)  By the way, all of you who are asking if I'm bringing Sirius back- your just gonna have to read and find out. J__


	4. Another Dream

Disclaimer: I do own this and I am J.K. Rowling and I'm taking over the world!!!!! Honestly these are getting really annoying. I. Don't. Bloody. Own. This!

A/N: Thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

Ch. 4 Another Dream 

The Veil.

It was standing there in the Department of Mysteries, fluttering innocently. No one would have ever guessed it had claimed the life of a man.

The voices.

They were there. Clear, so that anyone could hear them.

_"He cannot stay,"_ a voice hissed.

_"But he cannot go back," _a second said.

_"He must," _a third voice said.

"_He must go back, he isn't dead." _

_"But he isn't alive."_

_"He is stunned. He is alive."_

_"He is to go back. It is decided."_

But the veil was swirling out of view. 

*          *            *

Harry awoke with a start.

_It was a dream,_ he told himself.

_He's dead and you know ,it so stop it!_

Harry looked around. He was in the guest room, where he, Ron, Fred, and George were sleeping on the floor. The digital clock in the corner said it was 7:30. He decided to get up and go downstairs, still wondering about the dream.

When he got there he saw Mrs. Granger making eggs, bacon, toast and a ton of other food for breakfast. Ginny was helping as well. 

"Good morning," Harry said as he walked in. 

"Hello, Harry," said Ginny.

"Would you like to help?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Harry nodded as he started putting pieces of bread in the toaster. They all worked in silence for a few minutes while Harry thought about his dream and Ginny figured out how to work the muggle appliances. 

_Stop thinking about it, _he told himself, _it was a dream and that's all._

_Remember last time you thought a dream was real? Besides, No on else could hear the voices just you and your imagination._

_Luna could, _He argued with himself, _She could hear the voices._

"Oh, shoot," Mrs. Granger said irritably as she dropped the eggs, "Well I guess I'll get some more from the market. Would you two mind cleaning this up? Thanks."

And with that she went out the door. Harry sighed and got the mop. 

"Ick. I think I have a new appreciation for muggles. They can't even vanish it," Ginny moaned.

"Yeah, but I've got loads of practice from staying with the Dursley's, "Harry sighed.

"It must be awful there," she said, mopping, "Why does Dumbledore make you go back there?"

"It's because I'm protected there," Harry said, "Because my mum died to save me and so because it's her sister and this whole complicated thing, I'm safe there. Voldemort can't get me."

Ginny winced at the name but then said, "No, you know what? I've decided to say his name. It's stupid. You say it, Hermione does, Dumbledore, Remus does, and Sir-," she looked at Harry quickly, "and seriously it's stupid. I'm going to say it. V-Voldemort. There. I said it."

Harry smiled at her. 

"But why did V-Voldemort want to kill you in the first place?" she asked.

"It's because-," There was no use lying to her. 

"Listen, I'll tell you, but you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone."

"What about Ron or Hermione? I'm sure they already know-"

"No, they don't," Harry said calmly.

"Why not? And you're telling me?"

"They never asked," Harry said, simply.

"Ok well I swear on Fred's life that I won't tell anyone." 

Harry took a deep breath.  "The reason Voldemort wants to kill me is because of a prophecy that was made sixteen years ago."

He went on to explain about the prophecy.

 When he was done, Ginny stared at him.

"So, your either going to be murdered or you're going to murder?" 

Harry smiled weakly. 

"Say Ginny, you wouldn't know where Luna Lovegood stays during the summer would you?"

"Why?" Ginny asked as if he were crazy.

"Because…I've been hearing voices." 

Ginny stared at him.

"No I mean in my head."

Ginny continued staring.

"I've been hearing voices arguing inside my head."

"Um Harry are you alright?"

"You remember the veil in the Department of Mysteries? The one where Sir-Sirius fell through?"

Ginny nodded.

"Remember when I wouldn't go? Well it was because there were voices coming from it. Luna could hear them too and she seemed to know about them."

"Well, what did you want to know?" asked Ginny, interested. 

"I just had a dream," Harry picked a mop and started mopping again, "The voices were talking- arguing –but it was just a dream- last time when I thought a dream was true- but her mother – she said- she could hear her- I'd figured I asked if she knew if they were true- but…" 

Harry wasn't speaking in complete sentences, but Ginny seemed to grasp most of it.

"Well, during the summer I think she stays with her father is New York."

"Morning, everyone," yawned Ron as he entered the kitchen, "What happed here?"

"Mrs. Granger dropped the eggs. She went to get more."

"Kay," said Ron.

"And she told me that Hermione will be back today, Ron, so you might want to go get all hansom-" 

"Oh, shut up," he said, ears going red.

The door opened and Mrs. Granger walked in.

"Done yet?" she asked with a crate of eggs. 

"We'll take that," said two voices from the doorway. 

"_Accio eggs_," said Fred and the eggs flew into a jar that Fred was holding out. 

"New product idea," muttered George. Ron looked as if he was going to ask than decided that he really didn't want to know. Rather like Mr. Weasley, actually.

"Well, I've really got to go pick up Hermione. She's supposed to use a port key to get to a little while away from here. See you all in a while." And with that she left.

"Oh, yeah, Harry," said Fred digging in his pocket. He handed Harry a white enveloped with the Ministry seal, "Came for you this morning."

"What'd you do now?" George asked looking rather excited. 

"No idea," Harry said as he stuffed it in his pocket. He didn't want everyone reading it if it contained information about- well, he wasn't sure. He just knew that it should be private. 

For the rest of the day, they all mostly hang around the house playing chess, talking about the upcoming school year, and as Ron plainly stated to Harry, wondering if there was the slightest chance of having a normal year at Hogwarts. 

They figured it would never happen.

They were right.

A/N: Wow. That took a while, and it's not even a good chapter. I know a lot of you guys are asking questions so I will answer everyone who has reviewed so far here. 

Lady E1: I know I totally agree. He shouldn't have died. 

K-Black: Do you need some cough medicine? J/K I know she shouldn't have killed him off. Who said I was bringing him back? *coughcough* Hmmm. You seemed to have passed your cough along to me…

Padfoot/10: How many times did you review? I'm in school not out of it man/woman. Thanks I had a pecky day. Don't you worry funeral is coming, though I'm not sure what a magic world funeral would be like, but that's all the fun! J Yay. I talk differently than I write. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Hannanora-Potter: I know she shouldn't have. 

Harry's muggle sister: I can't tell you!

Facade1: I don't know. Maybe.

Katie: I know but I just said that she would know about what's going on in the magic world. Which she did in the 5th one so I assumed she still knew. Go back and reread if you would like. Thanks for reviewing though. Tell me if you spot anything else.

o0true0o: I think I may have read yours. Very good. Thanks so much for reviewing.  

Thanks to everyone who reviewe!!! By the way, some top secret breaking news, the plot may become apparent soon! *GASP* I know, sad but J.K.R. doesn't have the plot come out right away either sooo ya….Please review!


	5. An Argument

A/N: Hi! Remember me? Yes, I am still alive, unfortunately for some people. Sorry for the long- ok really long- update. I almost had the whole chapter finished then my computer crashed and deleted all my fan fiction, and then my Aunt has been holding my book five captive in Houston for the past nine months, then I finally finished the chapter, but every time I tried to upload it, it didn't work, so I decided to make it a little longer, so, if you're reading this, I guess it worked. Please review! Oh, by the way, anyone have an idea for a wizarding church?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It owns me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was just starting to get dark outside when they heard a car pull up. Hermione walked in a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as she gave everyone a hug, "How are you?"  
  
Everyone mumbled that they were fine and then Ron and Harry helped her carry her trunk to her room.  
  
"So what's been happening?" she asked as she started to unpack.  
  
"Nothing much," replied Harry, "At least what we know of, which isn't much."  
  
"Mmm," she said as she pulled out a few sweaters, and then a lovely silver flower.  
  
"And who is that from? Vicky-"Harry kicked him, "- I mean Victor?"  
  
"Maybe it is, and it's none of your business," she replied, sweetly, and put it in a vase.  
  
"Well sorry!" said an exasperated Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Here we go again," said Harry. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We'll at least I'm not moping around trying to get people to feel sorry for myself!" he snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, and neither am I," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah you have, Harry," said Ron, "Ever since the end of last year you've been moping around, trying to get attention-"  
  
"Attention," Harry said, coolly," is the last thing I want."  
  
"Well, you're sure not acting like it. I mean you're going around acting all sorry for yourself, when it was your fault he died!"  
  
Harry went pale. It was one thing to blame yourself, but totally different for someone else to...  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione! You know I'm right!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Oh sure go ahead and take his side!" shouted Harry.  
  
"For your information I was not-"  
  
"Be quiet, Hermione! You know everyone was getting along great before you came back!" said Ron.  
  
"Well excuse me for coming into my own house."  
  
"Well then why don't you go stay with Vicky!"  
  
"Here we go again," said Harry.  
  
"Why does everyone always say that after I talk?"  
  
"Here we go again!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up-"  
  
Just then the door opened and Ginny walked in.  
  
"Quiet! All of you! I can hear you from downstairs. First, get over it, whatever "it" is. Second, you all need some apart time. Hermione, you will stay in the guest room with me. Ron, you will stay in here, and Harry, you will march it upstairs to Fred and George's room to ask if you can stay with them. Third, what are you doing standing around? MARCH IT!"  
  
"Fine, whatever," said Harry. He walked out of the room without looking at the others. He didn't deserve this. He had a prophecy to cope with, not to mention his godfather's death just weeks ago.  
  
He knocked on Fred and Georges room, which smelt strangely of bubblegum and carrots.  
  
Fred opened the door just enough to stick his head out, but so Harry couldn't see what they were making inside, but he probably didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred asked.  
  
"Umm can I stay with you guys? Ginny's making me."  
  
"Uhh sure, but why?"  
  
"Cuz me and Ron and Hermione need some "apart time" according to Ginny."  
  
"Oh, well come in."  
  
Harry walked in, and the smell of carrots and bubble gun grew stronger. He looked around. Cauldrons upon cauldrons were placed everywhere with different contents inside.  
  
"Excellent," said George, "We've been looking on someone to test in on."  
  
Harry moaned.  
  
"You get paid." Said George  
  
"I don't want your money."  
  
"Actually it'd be more like you getting your money back, but fine how 'bout store credit?"  
  
"If I have to..."  
  
"You have too."  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few days, Harry learned that those six and a half years at Hogwarts, Fred and George had learned a lot more things than people would have guessed. Their skills for their products were amazing. Harry wouldn't be surprised if they drove Zonko's out of business.  
  
One morning, the day before Harry's birthday, Ron, Harry, and Hermione (who were sitting at opposite ends of the table) each received an owl, which was carrying, ironically enough, their O.W.L.s scores.  
  
Hermione opened hers up and squealed with excitement. Ron groaned as he opened his. Harry looked down at his. Surprisingly, there were no T's, but Harry suspected that was because it wasn't a true grade. A, E, A, E, E, P, O, O, and O. Not bad.  
  
The next parchment was the usual letter saying to be at Platform 9 ¾ on September the first. The next was their list of supplies, nothing out of the ordinary there, and no clue as to whom the new Defense Against the Dark Arts was.  
  
Behind the list was yet another letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mister Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the captain of your house team, Gryffindor. Please meet with your head of house at the beginning of term.  
Congratulations,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Quidditch captain? Yet, Dumbledore thought he was doing too much to be a perfect? He was busy enough. Not that it wouldn't be awesome to be captain but he had enough to deal with. He thought for a minute. Maybe that was the point to get his mind off of...things.  
  
Actually, it might do good for him. He would accept, he decided. Why not?  
  
* * *  
  
After retiring to his, Fred and George's bedroom, Harry's mind wandered to the letter shoved somewhere in his suitcase. Giving in to the temptation, he pulled out the envelope and carefully undid the seal. Inside he found a letter.  
  
You are hereby invited to celebrate the life and memory of Sirius O. Black. Please come and pay your respects on August 30th, 1996 at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
There was no name. A funeral for Sirius? He didn't know if he would be able to make it through.  
  
Ron's words stung Harry. It was his fault that Sirius died, but he would have to go. It's not like there would be many people going. He was a convicted murderer after all. He would honor the memory of Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day found Harry sitting by himself in the living room finishing up a potion essay. It was slow work, the summer seemed to suck all the information he had learned right from his brain. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Can someone get that?" he heard Mrs. Granger shout from another point of the house.  
  
Harry looked around. No one else seemed to move to get it. He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it up, and there stood-  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you doing?"  
  
"OK," he lied. He had a feeling Lupin knew, but did not call attention to it.  
  
"I assume you received the note about the funeral." Harry nodded.  
  
"And are you planning on attending?"  
  
Harry nodded again, "Yes, but I don't know how to get there."  
  
"You can come with me. That's what I came over here for, anyways, and you can bring anyone you want if it'll help. Ron, Hermione-  
  
"Actually, we're kinda all in the middle of a fight right now. I'd rather just go alone."  
  
"Oh, well I think Ron was going to go with his family. Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll be fine." "Okay, well, I'll come by about twelve, on Saturday, OK?"  
  
"See you then." And when Harry blinked, Remus Lupin was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Days have a way of just changing into a different one, when you're not looking. Like on Monday. It suddenly turned to Tuesday, Tuesday faded into Wednesday, Wednesday slipped in to Thursday, and before Harry knew it, he was getting ready to go to his Godfather's and the only thing he ever had that was close to a parent's funeral.  
  
He put on a pair of nice black robes as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked downstairs where everyone was standing, including Lupin.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" he said, putting on a falsely bright face.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
* * *  
  
Flame away... 


	6. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I have a little poem. AHEM.  
_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own this,  
So, please don't sue.  
_ Thank you.  
  
A/N: Covering yourself in duck tape is very painful. I figured I'd give you guys some advice since I have nothing interesting to say except thanks to everyone who reviewed, please read and review this chapter, and sorry about the shortness! I was originally going to have the next part with this chapter, but it wasn't in the stars, so it will be in the next chapter. And without further ado...  
  
The Funeral  
  
Harry and Remus rode in silence for most of the ride. They both attempted to make conversation several times, but neither really felt like talking. They didn't want to be quiet either, though. Quietness only leads to thinking, and both of their thoughts would lead to Sirius one way or another.  
  
"So, have you decided to be Quidditch captain?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Congratulations. Your father would be proud and so would- never mind," Remus said, but they both knew he whom he was going to say, and Harry supposed he was right. Sirius would be proud. That made Harry happy. He would be even happier if Sirius were alive to tell him so.  
  
"So, why isn't everyone else coming? I didn't really have a chance to ask..."  
  
"They are. We just aren't all going home together. Dumbledore wants to speak with you at headquarters."  
  
"Great," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, I know I have no right to be telling you this, but I think you should listen to him. I know you're angry, but he has your best interests at heart. He always has. I know sometimes it doesn't seem so, but Dumbledore is human. He makes mistakes."  
  
"I know."  
  
Remus nodded and continued to drive the car, which he prefers over brooms, he had told Harry. They were driving across the countryside, with nothing but plains of grass rolling along. The tallest visible structure was a portable restroom.  
  
The car slowed as Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said, "We're here."  
  
"What? The funeral is in a port-a-potty?"  
  
Remus simply replied, "It is the wizarding world."  
  
Harry shook his head and followed into the bright pink plastic box. Remus opened the door and held it for Harry. Confused, Harry walked inside and found a regular toilet. Remus closed the door, opened it again, and walked out. Harry followed and gasped as he realized that they were in a completely different area.  
  
It was a cemetery with green grass, gray tombstones, and white benches. There was also a casket in front of the benches. Harry and Remus sat in a bench close to the front.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry looked around and saw familiar faces filling the benches. The Weasleys were a few rows behind him with Hermione. Several professors from Hogwarts were there. Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Trelawney were there. Hagrid was easy to pick out. Even Snape was there; probably out of guilt or under orders form Dumbledore, but he was there all the same. Everyone from the Order was there, and a few other witches and wizards Harry didn't recognize.  
  
Everyone was quite except for a few sobs here and there. Harry himself was beyond tears.  
  
After a few moments, Dumbledore went to the front.  
  
"We are here to commend our dear friend, Sirius Black into the ground and to celebrate his life and memory.  
  
"Sirius was a good man, though for twelve years, we all believed him to be not. He was betrayed and framed by one he thought was a friend..."  
  
And Dumbledore told everyone the story of Sirius's life, and Harry found out many things about his godfather during his brief visits during usually bad times. Soon, Dumbledore was calling forth people to tell their favorite memories of Sirius. Most of them ended with him getting a detention. Soon it was time to bury the casket full of photos of Sirius, with the most recent being one from fifteen years ago.  
  
"Before we bury him," Dumbledore said, "I would just like to tell everyone some news, that I'm sure Sirius would be very happy about. The evidence has been examined and Sirius has been pardoned with a full apology from the Ministry of Magic. He would be free, had he lived."  
  
We'll it's great he gets to live free after he already died, Harry thought.  
  
"And with that, we bury our brother."  
  
Dumbledore said a spell and the casket floated into a hole next to it and dirt slowly covered it. After it was full, a gravestone that read:  
  
_Sirius O. Black  
  
1957-1996  
  
Died in combat to protect others.  
  
Beloved friend and godfather.  
  
He will be missed.  
_  
Under it was a black dog engraved in it. Most people would just assume it was the Grim, the symbol of death, but Harry knew it was for what Sirius turned into-a big black dog.  
  
Harry sat there and stared at it for so long, that he was the only one left. Remus came up and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Come one Harry," he said softly, "Let's go."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Lupin past the two gravestones next to Sirius's. The first had the name Lily Potter on it; the next had James Potter on it.  
  
Lupin caught his gaze and said, "He would have wanted to be buried there. Next to them."  
  
Harry smiled sadly as they walked back into the port-a-potty.  
  
To Be Continued....


	7. Of Water Wings and Torturing

Disclaimer: I own a stick of gum, and a piece of string. That's pretty much it.  
  
A/N: My piece of weird advice for this chapter is: Never let your aunt borrow your Harry Potter fifth book if she's moving to Texas. I haven't seen my book in ten months. And thank you to all you folks who reviewed! Do it again this chapter and I will love you even more!  
  
Harry and Remus pulled up to Grimmauld Place a few minutes later. Harry followed Lupin inside even more depressed than before, because now Sirius was officially dead. Before there was still hope that this could be just a horrible nightmare, or Sirius was still alive beyond that bloody veil. However, none of those were options now. It's been far to long to be a nightmare, and Sirius wouldn't stay away for this long, not when Harry was feeling this way.  
  
They walked inside and found Dumbledore sitting in the office. Harry tried as hard as he could not to look at the walls, because he knew they would only remind him of Sirius and bring pain. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit on the chair in front of the desk. Remus nodded to Dumbledore and left, closing the doors behind him.  
  
"I understand that you are still in a great amount of pain, and this can't make it better, but we need to discuss Sirius's will. It was not the most complicated will by far, for he made it clear that everything in his possession would go to one person- I think you can guess who."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Dumbledore, blankly, "So, Grimmauld Place is-?"  
  
"Yours. So, we need your permission to continue to use this as headquarters."  
  
A thought struck Harry.  
  
"On one condition," he told Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore fixed his eyes on Harry's, "And what would that be, Harry?"  
  
"Let me join. Let me join the Order."  
  
"We went through this last year."  
  
"And last year, I didn't understand a lot of things. Things that I understand, now."  
  
"And an example would be..." There was a long pause.  
  
"Pain," Harry said slowly. Dumbledore gave a small, sad nod to this, but Harry knew he still wasn't convinced. Harry stood up and turned to face the window, unable to stand the strain of those blue eyes upon him.  
  
"I know I should probably want to join to stop Voldemort and to bring peace to the Wizarding and muggle worlds, but if I told you that, it would be a lie. The truth is I don't want to be that little boy trying to save the world and be a hero. I'm more interested in revenge," He looked at Dumbledore who had no change in expression, "They have to pay."  
  
After a long pause, Dumbledore spoke, "Whatever your intentions are, you do possess important qualities to the Order. You may be too young, but you are more mature and have seen more that most in the Order. Though it pains me to see you loose that boyhood innocence, I do understand where you are coming from. Very well, I shall have the Order vote at tonight's meeting, and I shall try to present your case fairly."  
  
"Thank you, Professor...Umm, Sir, would you mind telling me what's going on with the Weasleys and Percy? Have they made up?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Percy is very proud. He won't admit he's wrong in a hurry. Speaking of arguments, I heard you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger were having disagreements."  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing."  
  
"You're facing difficult times. I have a feeling that things are going to get worse. You need friends. You can't go through this by yourself."  
  
"I can deal with it," Harry said, trying to convince himself as much as Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, had seen enough of Harry's temper, and dropped the subject. He pulled out his pocket watch.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation at another time. I've got to get to school. You can just stay here for tonight, but do not come downstairs unless you are told. We will be having our Order meeting. If you are voted in, then we will let you know."  
  
Harry nodded and went upstairs. He decided to just take a nap. Staying awake in that house would just bring pain. He just hoped his dreams wouldn't bring more.  
  
"Tell me the rest of the prophecy," The pale, red-eyed man ordered.  
  
"Don't you wish you knew," the second man, much more rugged man said before letting out a laugh. A bark-like laugh.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," the first one man shock his head and snapped his long, spidery fingers. Two cloaked men came and picked up the chair the second man was bound to.  
  
"I could just do the Cruciatus curse, but that would be to easy and not as...fun. So, you see that pool right there. Yes, it's filled with human blood, an occasional other body parts. Now I'm going to put the Cruciatus curse on you and then we're going to let you have a little swim, but we don't have to..."  
  
"Darn, if I had known, I would have brought my water wings-"  
  
_"Crucio!"_  
  
The second man started twitching unnaturally and turned white, but he wouldn't give the first man the satisfaction of screaming. The two cloaked men carried the chair to the side of the pool, hooked a rope to the chair, and threw it in.  
  
Minutes went by before they pulled the rope and hauled him out.  
  
"Definitely...should have...brought my water wings," the man panted with a small, triumphant smile," Oh, and by the way, I'm still telling you nothing. Did you honestly think I would break that easily?"  
  
"My dear boy, I had no thought that you would break this early, but you will break eventually. You will tell me all about the prophecy. Then you will tell me all about your precious godson, and Albus Dumbledore, and all their plans. You will also tell me everything about the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"And you're really not evil, just misunderstood, right Voldy?"  
  
"Laugh all you want, but you will and your godson will die."  
  
"Kinda looses the effect after the first five times, doesn't it? I mean, do you ever get tired of saying that?"  
  
Once again, Sirius Black was placed under the Cruciatus curse and nearly drowned.  
  
"We don't have to be enemies. I could be a very powerful ally. You would be free. Why put your trust in the people who locked you up for twelve years for something you never did? Join me. I could give you things you never dreamed possible. I could bring back your best friends. I could bring back the Potters."  
  
It took the man a moment longer to make up his mind and respond. He did this by spitting in Lord Voldemort's face.  
  
"I've got news for you. I will do anything to protect Harry, and if that means dying, well I think that death would be well spent. I'm not afraid of pain, and I am not afraid to die. Especially to protect Harry."  
  
"I guess we'll find out how long that will last."  
  
"I guess we will."  
  
"Harry. Harry. Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Dumbledore was standing over him.  
  
"Nightmare?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm nearly positive it was just Voldemort messing with my head."  
  
"Well, if you're sure, I've something to tell you: Welcome to the Order."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Phoenix Feathers, Waffles, and Armor

Disclaimer: I own I tic-tac and a piece of string, nothing more.  
  
A/N: Review and you will be blessed for the rest of your days. Wow, I sound like a fortune cookie, and if anyone is feeling the urge, please read my songfic I just uploaded. It's called Ordinary.  
  
It was to be that night, the night before Hogwarts started, that Harry would become the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix. That night, he would be working to end Voldemort. He wouldn't just sit around and wait for Voldemort to attack him; he would be part of the group to attack him. It was his choice now. He had the power, and he would use it. The anger and determination inside of him surpassed his fear. Once he was inducted into the Order, there was no going back, and there was a fair chance that he would be killed, but he didn't care. Not anymore.  
  
He was still trying to make sense of the dream he had had of Sirius. It was surly just Voldemort messing with him again. Sirius was dead, and no magic could bring him back, even dark magic.  
  
He spent the rest of the day sitting in the room he had shared with Ron last year. Thoughts of Ron made Harry remember their fight. Harry didn't want to be an angry person, he really didn't. Lately though, things happened and there was nothing he could do. He was just mad.  
  
He was mad at Ron for being a complete git.  
  
He was mad at Hermione for the same reason.  
  
He was mad at Dumbledore for everything.  
  
He was mad at Snape for being Snape.  
  
He was mad at Bellatrix for killing Sirius.  
  
He was mad at Voldemort for trying to kill him year after year.  
  
He was mad at himself for being so stupid and letting Sirius die.  
  
He snapped himself out of it before he got on the trail of self-pity. He had done enough of that, and he hated it. He was no longer going to mope around about his problems. He was going to do something about it.

The meeting had started. The voices in the hall had ceased, and had moved into the meeting room to discuss the latest news of Voldemort's whereabouts.  
  
Harry sat nervously in the same room he had been in all day. He had hoped that the empty portrait on the wall would fill up with Phineas Nigellus; it would be at least someone to talk to.  
  
Someone would come up to get him, when the Order was ready to induct him. Until then, Harry would just have to wait...and wait...and wait... "Albus, he's much to young!" Molly Weasley hissed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Though he may be young, you know as well as anyone that he is capable to handle it. Besides, the Order has voted, he will be one of us tonight, so long as he passes and he still wishes to. He knows what he's getting himself into, and can anyone really blame him for wanting to join us?" Albus Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, well him wanting to join and us letting him are too entirely different things!" The rest of the Order had started to stare. Many had ever seen Molly Weasley loose her temper, but usually with Fred and George, never with Dumbledore, "He's only sixteen, he doesn't know what he's getting into."  
  
"We shall see," Then to the whole group, he said, "And as long as no one else has any objections, I believe it is time to get Mister Potter. There were seventy-five tiles in the ceiling. Six of them were cracked. Three of them had a missing spot of white paint. Seventeen of them had some sort of green fungus on them.  
  
Harry was driving himself mad. There was nothing to do but wait and count and think. He tried to refrain from the latter.  
  
Footsteps. Harry sat up from the bed he was lying on just as the door opened.  
  
Remus Lupin walked in the room.  
  
"It's time."  
  
Harry nodded and followed him downstairs, and into the meeting room. "Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said when they entered, "Please take a seat, and we shall begin."  
  
Harry sat down in a chair in the first row.  
  
"Now what will happen is that Harry will come here and say the oath, with one hand on his heart and the other on Fawkes. If Fawkes finds him worthy, then he will deposit a feather and Harry will be officially a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry, if you will," he motioned for him to come up and stand in front of everyone. Fawkes flew over from a perch in the back that Harry hadn't noticed. Dumbledore continued, "Now, put your right hand on your heart and-"But he was cut off by Fawkes who flew down onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Now repeat after me. I, Harry Potter."  
  
"I, Harry Potter."  
  
"Do hereby swear."  
  
"Do hereby swear."  
  
"That until my death."  
  
"That until my death."  
  
"I will serve the order of the Phoenix."  
  
"I will serve the order of the Phoenix."  
  
"I will not be tempted by the dark side."  
  
"I will not be tempted by the dark side."  
  
"I will not take the easier road."  
  
"I will not take the easier road."  
  
"I will help those in need."  
  
"I will help those in need."  
  
"I will not be afraid to do the right thing."  
  
"I will not be afraid to do the right thing."  
  
"And I will, if the consequence be death, torture or worse."  
  
"And I will if the consequence be death, torture or worse."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "And now we shall see..."  
  
The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a golden feather fell down. Harry caught it and beamed. He looked up and saw that most of the other people in the room were doing the same thing. They started clapping, and Harry was welcomed into the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
After the clapping had ceased, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now we have figured out your responsibilities, Harry. You will attend all meetings. We will figure out arrangements for you during the school year. You will continue with "Dumbledore's Army," since those involved are the most likely to need those skills. Keep an eye on those students you think are most likely to turn to Voldemort, such as Mister Malfoy and his circle of friends. You will need to alert us of anything suspicious. Also, do not tell anyone about your involvement in this organization, or anything about this organization, unless they have been cleared. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, well than dinner is about ready. Our next meeting will be next Wednesday at Seven." Harry stayed quiet during dinner. He looked around at everyone. Moody was concentrated on his dinner with his normal eye, but his magic eyes searched everyone in circles- obviously looking for someone to stab him with a string bean. Remus looked worn, and Harry made a note to see when the full moon was that month. Remus looked up at Harry and smiled encouragingly. Mrs. Weasley said little the whole time. She didn't seem to particularly support Harry entering the Order. When she looked up, Harry turned his eyes back to his own plate.  
  
"Harry," a voice said from his right, It was Dumbledore," I hope you don't mind, but well there's going to be no one here the day you need to get on the train, so is it alright if you come to school with me tomorrow? You'll only be by yourself for a day at school."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, indifferent.  
  
"So," said Dumbledore, trying to prompt him into conversation, "Have you decided if you are going to be captain or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
"I think you will be a wonderful captain. You're a good leader."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Harry, who turned back to his meal, and remained silent the entire night. Harry slept in the same room as always- well, if you could call it sleeping. It was more like tossing and turning and flipping on the hard mattress that never seamed hard before.  
  
It was cold. Harry could have sworn that if it had been light, he would be able to see his breath. His dreams didn't help either. Three guesses what they were about.  
  
He finally gave up when light crept in through the curtains. He walked downstairs to find Dumbledore eating waffles.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Harry," he said smiling.  
  
"Says who? I mean, sorry sir, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Understandable. Please thought, have some waffles."  
  
He gave him a plate. Harry gave a weak smile and picked at the food. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore looked at his watch.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Is that the time? Well, Harry, we best be off." He flicked his wand and the plates cleaned themselves off and flew back into the cupboard, "Here," he handed Harry some pocket lint.  
  
"Port key?" Harry asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yes and it should be leaving right about-."  
  
Harry felt the familiar jerk and looked around, they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now. All right, well your stuff is already in the Gryffindor tower. I'm sure you'll be able to occupy yourself."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
He was about to leave when something caught his attention.  
  
"Sir, um, what happened to the Gryffindor sword?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It was there one day, and gone the next. Oh, no, I don't believe someone took it. I think it just went back to wherever it was before you pulled it out of the Sorting Hat. Now, run along, Harry."  
  
Harry obeyed and went to the familiar common room. It felt good to be home, but it would be better if he had any friends to share it with. But he didn't need them...right?  
  
No, if they were going to say those things to him, then they weren't his friends. He punched the wall in frustration.  
  
Instantly the stones in the wall started to rearrange themselves to make a doorway with a tunnel after it.  
  
After a few seconds, Harry decided to follow the path. He stepped inside and instantly torches ignited. It was a long tunnel, and it was old, very old.  
  
Harry took one of the torches off the wall and followed the winding passage. After what seemed like miles, he was about to turn back when he reached the end.  
  
It was an ancient door, closed tight. It was made of stone. Off to the left was a red handprint with golden fingers.  
  
He tried to open the door, but it was stuck tight. He touched the handprint, but instantly withdrew. His fingers were tingling. He finally did the only thing that made sense. He pressed his hand up against the handprint.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. The doors shot open and more torches ignited inside the room.  
  
Harry stepped inside and walked around. There were rows of chain mail and armor on the left, all gold with encrusted rubies. On the right Harry saw all sorts of ancient weapons. Tons of bows, arrows, quivers, crossbows, knives, short swords, longs swords, and –  
  
"The Gryffindor sword," Harry breathed as he went to examine it. It indeed was the very same as the blade he had drawn from the sorting hat to defend himself against the basilisk.  
  
He gazed in awe as he further inspected the ancient Gryffindor armory.  
  
Suddenly, the torch he was carrying flickered and went out. Harry was puzzled for a moment, for there was no wind, and the torch gave the appearance of being magic. Before he could give it a good thought, the ground started to shake.  
  
Harry was thrown to the ground and tossed about like a rag doll. He tried to make it to the wall, to support himself, but the tremors were too strong.  
  
Then just as suddenly as it had started, everything went still again. Harry got to his feet, still in the dark.  
  
He pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos," and a shock shot through his wand arm to the rest of his body, as he passed out.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Where Did the Magic Go?

Disclaimer: -Sticks out tongue-

A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope you liked my random new stories though. Please read and review!

Hermione was worried. If that earthquake were natural then she would swallow her wand. Voldemort did something. It was just, no one knew what.

The car ride was silent as she, Ginny, and Ron sat in the back of Mrs. Granger's car. When they arrived at the station at a quarter till eleven, Hermione hugged her mother good-bye and Ron and Ginny thanked her.

Hermione walked straight towards the barrier, intending to remain silent when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione-."

"What, Ron?"

"What I said the other day, I reckon I was out of line, and...I'm sorry."

Hermione said nothing, but looked up at him.

"Can you forgive me?" There was enough plead in his voice to let her know that he had regretted fighting with his two best friends as much as she had.

"Let's go find Harry and try to make up with him as well." They started walking towards the barrier.

"Yeah," said Ron, obviously relieved, "I reckon he really doesn't need us being gits to him, when he's got Voldemort to do that."

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"You just said 'Voldemort!' You've never done that before."

"Oh, yeah. I've decided to call Voldemort by his proper name. I'm sick of all this you-know-who rubbish. I mean Harry's our best friend, so we're bound to meet him sometime, I mean we were in the same building as him when Sirius died."

"You best rephrase that reason. Harry's bound to ask, and I don't think that wound's quite healed, or if it ever will."

Ron nodded, "It wasn't his fault he died. I can't believe I said that."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. I'm really worried about him, though. He's all alone. I mean, I keep thinking that he'll do something...drastic. He really misses Sirius, and...I don't know, something Dumbledore said made it worse..."

"Let's go find him. Forget prefect duty."

They walked through the barrier onto the platform.

"He must be on the train already." They boarded and walked through each of the carts, searching for their comrade.

"You don't think something happened to him," said a clearly worried Ron.

"What could have happened to him?" asked Hermione in a falsely confident voice, ignoring the million reasons in her head that all ended violently about what could have happened.

"Come on," said Ron, "we should probably go to the prefects' compartment then. He's probably still at Grimmauld Place and coming for the feast... or something"

"Yeah..."

She didn't pay attention at all when the Head Boy and Girl assigned duties. She followed Ron to go find the others. No one else seemed worried about that earthquake. No one except her. It was getting dark. She expected the lights to come on any minute, but it was soon pitch black, and no sign of it changing.

Now people were getting worried. If this were unrelated with that earthquake, she would consume her _Hogwarts: A History, _along with her wand.

She could barely everyone was sticking their heads out of their compartments. Most of them took their wands out, then fell down.

Confused, she took out her own wand, intending to show those idiots what to do.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, and fell down as well.

When Harry awoke, it was so dark that he wasn't quite sure if he had opened his eyes. The taste of concrete was in his mouth and it took him a short time to realize why. His mouth had just finished saying the spell when he fainted, and so his mouth was still open when he hit the ground.

His wand wasn't in his hand any more. He felt around in the darkness until he found the slender piece of wood, and then groped along the wall until he could see the door.

Judging by the light outside, it was morning. Since there was no one in the common room, he figured it was the day they would all arrive.

He went to question Dumbledore about what had just happened, or what had happened yesterday, rather.

No one was in the Great Hall. Or the hallways. Or in the staff room. Or in the classrooms. Or apparently anywhere.

"_Harry!_" he spun around to see Dumbledore.

"Professor, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"We must have been looking in circles. Have you done any magic since the earthquake yesterday?"

"Yes, the torches went out, so I tried to get light from my wand. Then I fainted."

"Well until we figure this out, I suggest you do no more. The hospital wing is booked up from the teachers already."

"But, Sir, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, Harry."

"You don't think it was Voldemort, sir?"

"I have nearly no doubt."

Harry's stomach flip-flopped, "But why would he do this?"

"Think about it, Harry. Our strongest defense is through magic. The magic community is a lot more vulnerable without magic. Most witches and wizards are nearly helpless without their wands. Now, run along and go get breakfast."

"Yes sir."

He walked slower back to the Gryffindor tower, and had time to notice things more- like the fact that all of the portraits had frozen. Some of them were in rather embarrassing positions as well. The Fat Lady was immobile as well, so the picture had never closed. He spent most of the day unpacking his things and thinking about what horrors Voldemort could do now, and how there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Voldemort had practically eliminated his too biggest enemies- Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was in way over his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud clamor coming from outside. He looked out the windows to see the threstals pulling the carriages. Figuring it was time to go to the feast, he went downstairs into the Great Hall.

None of the teachers were present, yet. Harry sat down at a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, and after a few minutes, a group of students started filing in.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked Neville as the Gryffindors sat down.

"All unconscious. When it got dark, they all tried to use their wands. It didn't work, they all like fainted or something."

"I know it happened to me too. Who was it?"

"Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Dennis Creevy, and Parvati are some of the Gryffindors I heard. They carried them up to the empty classroom next to the Hospital Wing. I think they were changing it into an extension or something. They'll be ok, won't they, Harry?"

"'Course they will. It happened to me as well, and I'm alright, aren't I?"

"But why did it happen, is the question," asked Dean who had just came over with Ron. Ron sat farthest away from Harry, but still in their group.

"Do you know, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Well, I talked to Dumbledore for a few minutes, and he reckons it was Voldemort." He stopped to help Neville back into his chair.

"But why would he do that?" asked Neville.

Dean answered, "Because Dumbledore is the only one he's ever been afraid of, and now he's got nothing to fear. Wizards are far weaker without their magic, aren't they?"

Dumbledore strode in, closely followed by Professor McGonagal.

A few first years followed behind. Professor McGonagal placed the three-legged stool on the floor with the Sorting Hat on top. Everyone stared.

But nothing happened.

Suddenly the hat opened it mouth up and sang the shortest song Harry had ever heard it sang.

_You should have listened,_

_You should have seen,_

_Now you will find out,_

_How cruel the world can be._

No one clapped.

"It's talking about how we didn't listen to it last year, isn't it?" Asked Neville.

Those around nodded. Nevertheless, Professor McGonagal called out the names of the few first years, and the hat sorted them, though he didn't seem very happy about it.

When they were done, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now," he spoke loudly, "Before you start you feast, I would just like to talk to you for a moment. As you all are probably aware, there seems to be a glitch in everyone's magic. I'm sure you all were expecting an explanation, but I unfortunately do not have one...so, until the times come where as we solve this problem I would like to advise everyone to refrain from performing magic. Until then, classes will obviously be different. Some of the staff members where one of these victims and are unconscious as of a few moments ago. We have alterative learning experiences."

Many of the students groaned as they realized what that meant- bookwork.

"Well, I've nothing else to say but, as always _Tuck in_"

The food was delicious as always, but even being back at Hogwarts could not make Harry happy...

To Be Continued...


End file.
